A Golden Beginning
by melanietudor312
Summary: Prince Arthur Tudor died April 2, 1502, from illness. However, what if he survived and became King Arthur? Follow his reign and his marriage to his bride, Catherine of Aragon.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Hey guys, this is a new story I'm working on, along with my other project "The Golden Years." This story will be about Prince Arthur and Princess Catherine of Aragon. We will see how things would have been had he lived and became King of England. This first chapter is just a prologue and the next chapter will officially start the story. The prologue will take place in March 1489 at the signing of the Treaty of Medina Del Campo, which included the betrothal of Arthur and Catherine. Please Read and Review and I'm sorry if this chapter is very short._

 **March 27, 1489**

 **La Mota Palace**

 **Medina Del Camp, Valladolid, Castile, Spain**

The English Ambassador was sitting looking at King Ferdinando and Queen Isabella read over their agreement. The envoys were on awe of the Spanish Royal Family. They had been staying in Castile now for two weeks and we're shocked at the wealth and the love between the Family.

King Ferdinand was a true Spanish King. He had dark hair, olive-tonned skin and was not very tall. While not particularly handsome, he had a masculine build to him and was muscular, despite being thirty-seven years old. He had a wandering eye, but was very much in love with his Queen.

Ferdinand began to speak.

"My lords, we have played host to you now and have enjoyed your company. You came here to inquire about our youngest child, Infanta Catalina, to be married to your King's eldest son. While the match is attractive, my Queen and I do have concerns. The current King's grasp on the Throne isn't very strong. He will have rebellions. If he can hold in to his Throne until Catalina is of age, we will send her to England." he said.

The English Ambassador began to speak.

"Your are most gracious, Your Highness. This Spanish Alliance will be worthwhile. Your daughter will be the mother of Kings and will be greatly loved." he said.

Finally, Queen Isabella spoke.

"Let's not also forget that with this potential marriage, rebellions will be less of a risk, since we will not see our daughter lose any title to her name that God intended." she said.

The ambassador was shocked. It was no secret that Queen Isabella was a very beautiful woman. Now thirty-eight years old and the mother of five children, she possesesd a beauty that was exotic. She was fair-skinned, had long auburn hair, was of medium height and her eyes were a mixture of blue and grey. This woman, who was never meant to be Queen, was now the most powerful woman in Christendom and all because of her husband's military strategy and her powerful tongue.

The ambassador nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it's known that my King is new and this marriage will certainly help everyone." he said.

King Ferdinand stood to his feet.

"I assume the dowry would be very large. As you know, we are at war with the Moors in Granada and have been for several years. I hope you're King understands this. The first half of the dowry will be paid upon Catalina's arrival to England and the rest afterwards." he said.

Isabella shook her head.

"No. I will not have our daughter in debt to her new family. The entire dowry will be paid in full on Catalina's arrival. We will have everything in writing and will not go back on our word. Now, we may go visit the Infanta so you can see she is in perfect health." she said, as she stood up.

Ferdinand stopped her.

"I would like a word with the Queen. You will be escorted. We will join shortly." he said.

The Ambassadors left with a guard. Isabella looked at her husband of almost twenty years, in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, _Fernando?"_ she asked, in Castilian.

Ferdinand sighed.

" _Isabel,_ how are we going to send two hundred thousand crowns, when we don't even know how long this war with Granada will take?" he asked.

Isabella smiled.

"Dear Husband, God is on our side. If Catalina marries the English Prince, the House of Tudor will be validated. Remember, my grandmother was an English Princess and Catalina is her namesake. We don't want a daughter who owes anything. That's why her marriage portion will be paid in full. She will go into her marriage, as a woman, not a debted Infanta." she said.

Ferdinand sighed. He had his own business to handle in Aragon, but he also knew that Isabella and Castile were alot wealthier than he. He adored all of his children, legitimate and illegitimate, however Aragon always had problems with France and half of his daughter's dowry would help. However, he couldn't argue now.

"Very well. Come, let's go to the children." he said, as he extended his hand to his wife.

* * *

 **The Nursery**

The English Ambassadors were watching the five children of Ferdinand and Isabella. It was unusual to see this setting of a happy family.

Finally, Isabella and Ferdinand walked up.

Isabella spoke.

"It's remarkable. They are my greatest achievements in this life. I would love for you to meet all of them." she said, as she walked in.

After seeing her, all five children rose from their activities and bowed to their mother, father and the foreign visitors.

The English Ambassadors knew of the children and began to look them over.

The eldest child, Infanta Isabel, was nineteen years old and was the ideal princess. She was tall, fair and had beautiful light brown hair with blue eyes. She was currently betrothed to the Prince of Portugal and would marry him upon his fifteenth birthday within the year. She was unusually bright and was educated to be a ruler, since she was the former Princess of Asturias, until the birth of her brother.

Infante Juan, Isabella and Ferdinand's only surviving son, was almost eleven years old and was the apple of his parents and sisters eyes. He was a gentle Prince, with delicate features. He had very light brown hair, light brown eyes, had a fair complexion, but was also prone to fevers. His delicate health was a major concern to his parents, but he seemed to outgrow the worst of it.

At almost ten years old, Infanta Juana was a forced to be reckoned with. She was an unusually beautiful girl and very intelligent. She was fluent in. Latin by the age of just five. However, she had a sharp wit and a short temper, that greatly concerned her mother,but amused her father, since she reminded him of his late mother. Even her physical appearance was fiery. Her long, auburn hair was nearly blood red in color, her blue eyes were so piercing, it gave her a sharp look,but her skin tone was more light olive like her father.

Quiet and almost unnoticed, six year old Infanta Maria was a sweet creature. Like most middle-born children in big families, little Maria was sometimes unintentionally overlooked on things. Most of her clothes were secondhand from her elder sisters. However, her very existence was a miracle. Maria actually had a twin, who died during their difficult birth. For the first few months, Queen Isabella didn't interact with Maria, possibly out of grief. However, she grew into such a docile child, it was shocking. However, she still possessed her own beauty, that wasn't secondhand. She had brown hair, like her father and blue eyes, like her mother. Her skin was perfect and fair. The English Ambassador thought to himself that she looked like a doll.

Finally, looking older than her years, was three year old Catalina. She was even more beautiful than her sister, Maria. She had very light auburn hair, pale blue eyes, fair skin and a regal look about her. She wasn't the average toddler. She was smart and eager to learn. As the youngest in her family, everyone was crazy about her, especially her sister, Juana, since they closely resembled each other. Catalina looked up at the Ambassadors.

She curtsied, but not low enough to make them think they were superior to her.

"My Lords." she said.

Isabella smiled, with pride.

"That, my lords, is your future Queen of England." she said.

 _A/N Here's the first chapter to my new Tudors Story "A Golden Beginning". This is an Arthur/Catherine story, so things will change drastically in English History. This chapter just focused on Catherine's betrothal and her early childhood and her family. The next Chapter will be a time jump to the year 1501, when Catherine is nearly sixteen years old and preparing to depart for England and we will meet the English Royal Family. Now, how do you guys want Arthur and Catherine's marriage to be? How many children should they have? How long should Arthur reign? And what should become of Prince Henry? Any ideas and suggestions are welcome, as always. I will try to upload a new chapter every week, since I'm still writing "The Golden Years". Thank you all and Please Read and Review! Chapter 1 coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Welcome all! This will be the very beginning of this story. The first chapter was just a prologue and d this will be where all the events happen. I. Am still taking suggestions on Arthur and Catherine's future. Just a few notes, before I proceed with this story. The physical descriptions of the characters will be of my own opinion, mixed in with actual proof. For example, Catherine of Aragon was noted to be extremely short in life. Well, in my story, she is of medium height. Also, contrary to popular belief, Arthur wasn't a sickly boy. Yes, he was premature at birth, but nothing else major happened to his health until his untimely death. Also, we will see the English Royal Family in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please Read and Review!_

 **May 18, 1501**

 **Alhambra Palace, Granada, Spain**

 **The Royal Chapel**

Rain poured over Spain's dry land, as fifteen year old Catalina de Aragon sat praying in the Chapel at Alhambra. She wasn't troubled by anything, but she knew she had a great journey ahead of her soon and wanted to have God's protection around her, as she traveled from her homeland to where her destiny to be Queen of England would take place. She knew God was on her side, but to leave the only land she had known was heartbreaking to her and especially to her mother, who had suffered so much.

Suddenly, her dearest friend, Maria de Salinas, walked up to her and bowed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, _Alteza,_ but the Queen wants to see you. She says it is urgent." she said.

Catalina nodded, made the sign of the Cross and stood to her feet.

"Where is my mother?" she asked.

Maria stoop aside.

"In the Great Hall. She's with the King as well." she said.

Catalina nodded and departed from the Chapel.

* * *

 **The Throne Room**

Queen Isabella sat down on her throne, dressed completely in black. The fifty year old Queen was just a shadow of the woman she had once been. Her personal life had been marred by personal tragedies that had affected Spain and it's future. In October 1497, her only son, Infante Juan, died from a high fever at the age of only nineteen. However, his young widow, Margaret of Austria was pregnant at the time of his death, so hope was not dead. Unfortunately, on December 8, two months after Juan's death, Margaret gave birth prematurely to a stillborn daughter. With the death of their son and his only child, the Succession passed to their eldest daughter, Infanta Isabel. The eldest Spanish Infanta had been through her own personal tragedy. In 1490, she married Alfonso, the Portuguese Prince. They quickly fell in love, but unfortunately Alfonso died in a riding accident six months into their marriage. Isabel was devastated and returned to Spain, determined to become a Nun. Her parents didn't put her up for another marriage until Manuel, the new King of Portugal, ascended the Throne in 1495. Isabel refused the marriage, unless Manuel forced the Jews of Portugal to either leave or convert. Manuel agreed and they were married in September 1497. Now, she was Queen of Portugal and the heiress to Spain. To the delight of everyone, she announced a pregnancy in the New Year. Unfortunately for the Catholic Monarchs, Isabel died in August 1498, giving birth to her son, Miguel de Paz. Isabella and Ferdinand kept their young grandson with them, in order to properly educate him, since he would have the Crowns of Castile, Aragon and Portugal on his head. Unfortunately, the young child died in his grandmother's arms in the summer of 1500 from an unknown illness. Since then, Queen Isabella had dressed in all black, as she was in constant mourning.

Finally, Catalina walked in and bowed to her parents. Ferdinand walked up and hugged his youngest daughter.

"My beautiful daughter. We have e summoned you here to tell you that your journey to England will begin in just three days. We will depart for the coast of Galicia we will see you off." he said.

Catalina nodded her head. She knew that with all that has happened, it was best not to protest with her father. Ever since she was four years old, she knew that she would eventually leave Spain and set sail to England, as it's future Queen.

"I understand, Father. I am just honored that you and Mother are going to accompany me." she said.

Isabella rise from her Throne.

"Sweet Catalina, you have nothing to fear. You'll make a wonderful Queen someday. You and your sisters are our legacy now. It is up to you all now to take what you have been taught and put it to your lives. You are no longer a child, Catalina. You will be married soon and maybe a mother next year. Make your Father and I proud." she said.

Catalina smiled.

"I will, Mother. I promise." she said.

* * *

 **Infanta Catalina's Bedchamber**

Catalina and her maids were packing some of her belongings, before they went to bed. Catalina and Maria de Salinas had just put her jewels in a box, when there was a knock at the door.

Catalina looked up.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and Beatriz de Bobadilla walked in. She was Queen Isabella's dearest friend and was an aunt figure to the Royal children. Catalina smiled at the older woman.

"Hello, Beatriz. What brings you by?" she asked.

Beatriz smiled.

"A letter from the Prince of Wales." she said, as she handed Catalina a rolled up cylinder of paper.

Catalina began to blush. She had been writing to Arthur since 1499 and they had grown into very close pen pals. She took the letter from Beatriz.

"Thank you, Beatriz. Good night." she said.

Beatriz nodded and left the room.

Maria ran up to Catalina, excited.

"What did he say?" she asked.

Catalina hid her letter.

"Nothing that is for your eyes." she said, with a smile.

Catalina final opened her letter, when she was left alone:

 _Dearest Catalina,_

 _I was pleased with your last letter. It warms my heart everytime my messenger says a message has come from Spain. I am sorry about your poor nephew, Infante Miguel. It's horrible that your dear mother has had to suffer do much. I remember when my sister, Elizabeth, died when I was nine years old. My mother and father were devastated. Then we lost little Edmund one year ago. I pray that when we have children, we do not go through such terrible losses. Well, everyone is well here in England. I am at Court now with Father. Mother is planning to spend sometime at Eltham Palace, otherwise known as "The Nursery." I cannot wait to finally meet you. I promise to always be true to you. Please hurry and get here. I will forever wait for you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Arthur, Prince of Wales_

Catalina began to blush at this. She couldn't believe that Arthur was so kind and caring to her, before they even met. She just hoped that he was like this when she actually arrived in England.

* * *

 **May 20, 1501**

 **Eltham Palace, Greenwich, London, England**

 **The Royal Nursery**

In the Royal Nursery, the four children of King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth of York were having a grand time, just being children. Prince Arthur, now entering his fifteenth year, was reading a book. As the eldest son of the Tudor Dynasty, he loved learning and was known to read than participate in athletics. He was a handsome young Prince. He inherited his father's brown hair and his mother's blue eyes. He was also above average height, but not as tall as his maternal grandfather, King Edward IV, had been.

"Arthur? Are you well?" a young girl asked.

Arthur looked up and was face to face with his twelve year old sister, Princess Margaret. Margaret was the second eldest of the children and also had brown hair, like her father, but she also had brown eyes. They were exceptionally close.

Arthur nodded his head.

"I'm fine, Meg. I'm just really enjoying this book." she said.

Margaret smiled.

Arthur looked at the two red-haired children on the floor, playing with their mother's greyhound, Lord. The boy, who was ten years old, was Arthur and Margaret's younger brother, Prince Henry, Duke of York. He was a handsome and gregarious little boy, with red hair and blue eyes. Hecwss said to resemble his mother's father the most. Next to him, was the baby of the family, five year old Princess Mary. Despite her age, she was said to be one of the most beautiful Princesses in Christendom. She already had long red hair, fair skin and piercing gray eyes. Everyone knew she would be very beautiful in maturity. She was said to resemble her mother, the Queen, most out of the children.

Henry stood up and walked over to his older siblings.

"Art, Meg, why don't you play with Mary and I? We don't get to see you much, Art." he said innocently.

Margaret scoffed.

"We have better things to do then play with two stupid children. Arthur will be married soon and I'll be the Queen of Scotland soon as well. You will be nothing but a clergyman and Mary isn't betrothed to anyone." she said, with a smirk.

Henry glared and was about to report, before a woman's voice spoke out.

"Margaret Tudor! Apologize to your brother and sister this instant. If you don't want to play with them, just say so." the voice said.

All the children turned and came face to face with their mother, Queen Elizabeth. The red-haired, thirty-five year old Queen was looking at her eldest daughter, with a glare.

"Margaret, you will learn that just because you will be a Queen, that doesn't make you superior to your younger siblings. You do not know where their destinies will take them and you may need them in the future, so it would be best not to burn bridges in your youth. Do you understand?" she said.

Margaret nodded her head.

"Yes, Mother. I apologize." she said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Good. Now, I have a message from your father, The King. Princess Catherine of Aragon is on her way to England and you shall all be at Court, so we will welcome her as a family." she said.

The Royal Children began to murmur, excitedly amongst themselves. Little Mary walked up to her mother.

"Even me, Mama?" she asked.

Elizabeth picked her youngest daughter up and kissed her cheek.

"Even you darling. After Arthur and Catherine are married, Margaret,Henry and Mary will return here to Eltham. Arthur, you and Catherine's lodgings will be decided for soon." she said.

Arthur smiled.

"I am my father's most obedient son and will do as he pleases." he said.

Elizabeth smiled again and caressed her son's cheek. It was no secret that all of the children adored their mother..

"Good. Now, let's take a walk in the gardens. The hounds need exercise and the weather is beautiful." she said.

The children all walked out, except Arthur. He looked at his mother.

"Is it true? She really is coming?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. She should be in her way as we speak." she said.

Arthur smiled and followed his younger siblings and his mother outside, but his mind was in Catherine and praying for her safe journey.

 _A/N Another Chapter is done! The beginning chapters may be shorter than the ones to come. Also, in Spain, Catherine will be called Catalina and in England, she will be Catherine. I am still taking suggestions on what the family life of Arthur and Catherine should be and what should happen to Henry and Mary? Who should little Mary marry? Also, should I kill Elizabeth of York off, like in real life or let her live longer? Ler me know soon. Chapter 3 will be up soon, so please Read and Review! Or private message. I accept them all. I hope everyone had a Happy New Year!_


End file.
